Important momments in the life of Logan Howlett
by redroses123
Summary: This is about Wolverine getting another student that he cares about but this one is special, but can she help when tradgity strikes. Not good at these but its a good story. Wolverine/Oc. I own nothing.


**Hi Guys hope you like the story! This is about Wolverine thinking about alot of key things in his life and about the student who changed his life forever. **

**My dreams have not come true so I dont own X-men or marvel and I dont have a talking aligator who is picky when im cutting his banna's. The oc belongs to ****Dark-Tigresssssssssss and she helped me with alot of this and deserves alot of credit. Please review.**

Outside on his balcony on a rather starry night,  
Wolverine takes himself away from the world and sits and thinks about things that really matter to him. About them, about her he missed her with all his heart.

Wolverine was thinking about all the kids he had trained. Cyke, Red, Elf, Halfpint, Skunk, Porcupine, icecube...but even though he had to admit he cared for them all in diffrent ways one stood out from the rest. Sure Rogue and Kitty where like daughters to him becoming and where young independent women, and Evan was becoming a man he was once proud to be. While Scott, Bobby, and, Kurt where being men he once hoped to be, even the younger ones like Amara, Jubilee , Tabby, Sam, and Ray where coming into there own. All where off making him proud, still one stuck out from the group. He remembered back to when he got his newest student.

"Chuck your out of line this time we have to many kids here as it is!" Logan said " Logan you know we dont turn any child away." He said Logan looked down at the girl in the Foyer from a first look this kid was nothing special Redish brown hair that went half way around her back and blue eyes "Look charlie even if I wanted to I have to many groups right now I would have to find out which one she goes in which is going to take up , the other kids are good Chuck, she probably cant make up all the time years even, that these kids have been putting into training and working aint fair to just let walk in and be on the team." He said. "Logan please im not saying that it wont take time and work, besides I agree she should be on the team she fits into and its your job to find that out. " The professor said and started to wheel away. "Come on Charlie havent I dont enough for you and your cause, before this I didnt have to feel I didnt have to worry or scold, or be gental. Then I join your house and I might as well be a , I worry when kurt watch isnt working, or when rogues arms are showing just a sliver, or about Scotty blown the whole town to smitherens and they where on those lines at first about there powers but it grew and then I worry when Kitty goes on a date or Evan being away from home or Tabby going to jail, which is a very vaild consern, and I dont need one more kid walking around getting into a mess or getting hurt" He said "Logan compasion is not a bad thing" The professor said. "For someone like me it is it distracts you from whats important, look chuck I dont think this is a good idea so we let on walk away whats the big deal" He asked. "This one is special logan" The professor replied. "You say that about them all" Logan groumbled. "Because they all are special, and like the others we cant let this one get away, I suggest you get on board since you shall be spending quiet alot of time with her, getting her caught up and finding her a place." The professor said as he went off saying "Hold onto this one Logan". Logan looked back down there she had been talking to Amara , Tabby, and Jubilee. He thought about going down there but didnt he saw Rogue and Kitty, both now out of high school. "Hey you two go round up the rest of the X-men and go to the training room." He said "Why" kitty asked "We dont have training today?" rogue said. "Just do as I tell you to Skunk" He sighed. They went off. He went to the recroom Finding Ray and Robertto and sam playing pool "Alex get x-force together, and Ray you round up x-Squad, god we got to get some new names round here" He grumbled.

Then when everyone was there he took a moment to look at the diffrent groups. There was the X-men Lead by Cyclops and consisting of Jean Rogue, Iceman, Shadowcat, Storm, Beast, Nightcrawler, and Colossus then there was X-Force led by both Berserker and Magma, Ray had the skills but his temper got in the way so thats where Amara came in. There team had Havok, X-23, and Sunspot. X-23 or laura joined awhile back and so did Scott's brother Havok or Alex, Laura should probably be on the x-men but he knew it would be considered favoritism. Then that left X-squad which was a nice way of saying what was left, they where good kids he knew that, but they still needed to prove it before they got a big mission. The team was lead by Cannonball and consisted of Jubilee, Boom-boom, Wolfsban, and muiltiple and forge. He and Storm and Hank rarely went out anymore the x-men only did when it was to big for x-force or they felt like going because right now they where trying to let x-force do most of the missions and x-squad for some of the smaller ones or with a expirenced x-men to keep tabs on them. The new kid was talking to Amara. "You, whats your name" Logan asked stopping all of the chatter. "Adrianne Greene sir but you can call me Ria" She said normaly, that was a bit odd they usually where scared of him at first. "Alright come with me and ororo and hank to the control room, the rest of you will be demonstrating what is excepected in the danger room, Everyone against the x-men" He said and x-Squad and force alike groaned and sighing in frustration. "Oh come on I lowered there numbers and there in new suits there not used to, what more do you want if your ever gonna beat em its now. "Logan said going up to the Control room with them. "From here we watch there progress and can make it harder by putting traps, lasers, spinning knifes, flame throwers, and other things to make it harder and we can even talk to them from in here" Hank explained. "Not only that but the Danger room can do varies simulations for different sessions" Ororo said. The danger room was simular to when Mystique disguised as the professor had them train, at that time had been far to hard for them. Now it was more to there speed. "If anyone on either side gets hit by the paintballs there out if otherside has you down for 4 minutes your out, you can capture the otherside, X-force and squad your goal is to outlast the x-men and or defeat them, x-men your playing offense and trying to keep the team together. Go" He said. One of the Paint ball droids came at them. Instantly shooting at kitty, peter, kurt, Iceman, Amara, Rahne, jamie, Laura and Forge. Kitty phased through, Kurt poofed, Amara ducked and it hit roberto by accident. The rest of them who werent hit before scott blasted it started fighting but in the end the x-men won. "Well kid you ready to try?" Logan asked. "Are you kidding me! " She asked as if it was the craziest thing she heard which was probably true.

"Yeah so thats Logan, yeah he means well...sorta" Rogue said to Ria. "Hey Ria! Wanna go shopping with us," jubilee asked. As she came in with Amara and Kitty. "Sounds fun but I cant aford a mall crawl right now" Ria said. She easily had made friends around there. "Dont worry Jean is mad at her husband Scott and is taking it out on his creditcard" Kitty said. Adrianna laughed "Yeah sure!" She said going with them. "you coming rogue?" Amara asked. "Pass" she said. Logan watched this kid fit on pretty well seemed nice maybe she deserved a fair chance.

After severel sessions she had proven herself a very good student and x-men taking the name illusion she could make others see what she wanted them to see. Logan knew right away she like the others would have a place in his heart, he had no clue just how unlike the others kinda place it was yet. They where going over terms she had to know, now looking at her he saw much more then the first time he hadnt noticed how curly her hair was and the sparkle in her saphire eyes and her perfect hourglass figure. "Defcon for does what?" Logan asked ria in since the silence had gone on to long. "It makes the mansion explode and..." she said in the middle of her sentance she stopped staring into the hallway. "Awwwe" she said seeing Jean and scott kiss. "I want that" She said your gonna find someone somday kid" He said " I hate that 'someday' line people need to reach out and take what they want not wait around, what reason is there for somebody to do that?" She asked He then kissed her across the table which she responded to imediatily kissing him back passionettly. She had, had a big crush on him since she had met him. Things snowballed from there. The next morning she woke up in his bed. He had woke up first remembering what happened snapped him awake he was holding her in his arms protectivly. "Adrianna I understand if you want this to be a one time thing. " He said. "Do you want it to be a one time thing" She asked rubbing her soft hand against his stubble. " no" he admited. "me either" she said softly.

So they deciede to sneak around for awhile since they knew it would look bad he being her teacher and all and since she was already on x-force it would look like favoritism and he decied so no one would think he had favored her he put laura on the x-men so some people thought he was being unfair with laura xavier agreed she deserved it and only a few people on x-squad really cared who had never really moved from new mutant it was the same thing with a new name. They meet in between her classes and his lessons and there training and x-men duties.

Then the worst happened

Logan and Adrianna where in his office making out when there was a knock on the door. "Go away!" Logan growled "B-u-ut" rogue started "Logan get out here now!" Bobby Yelled. "Its jean" Kitty balled Logan went to the door blocking the view of the room. "Whats wrong with red?" He asked concerned. "There is something evil in her!" Rogue said. "Va zee call zzit zee phoenix" Kurt said "Everyone needs to come now!" Kitty said. "Even the kids?" Logan asked. "Everyone if we dont stop this soon it wont matter" Bobby said.

All three teams fought the phoenix and barely made it out if Jean hadnt got control and sacrificed herself it would have gone another way. They lost a good x-men that day a good wife, and friend. It went from weeks to years but saddness still would creep back luckly for Logan he had somme one who would help keep alive her memory.

Now two years later Logan sat out on the balcony "Are you thinking about her?" Adrianna asked softly he sighed. "Bout her and bout when you came along darlin" He said not looking away from the sky. It had been hard on those around Jean her friends and mentors like logan. "Tell me about her" Adrianna said. Putting her hand on his shoulder. "She was a good student, always been a good student, everyone who knew that kid knew she was going somewhere, kid had such potential" He started stoping when he saw the smile on her face. "what" He asked. "I love hearing you talk about your students you are so found of them, admit it you love them" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. " I do but I love you most of all" He told her turning around and pulling her close to him leaving no space between them. "Are you okay" she asked she was very worried about him jean's death had been so hard on him. "Yeah, you dont need to worry bout me so much, I heal, sides thought you had where with _them _" He said the last word darkly. He loved the x-men but hated he thought of her getting hurt. "Yeah, amara and Jub are good, so is everyone at the mansion, Scott's on leave still and Bobby is leading your team and he has a great co captain Laura" She said "Lauries okay then" He asked the girl had really became like his daughter. "She is gorgousess Logan and smart, you would be so proud of her. "She said. At first it was hard for laura to except Adrianna as her fathers girlfriend since Adrianna was only a few years older then her but over time she had grown to like Adrianna. "She even has a boyfriend" Adrianna continued. "Who do I gotta kill" He asked. "Oh be nice she is 18 the same age I was when you and I started hooking up" She said. "And I know what guys have on there mind around pretty girls that age, come on your going to let it slip sooner or later" He said. "She is dating Bobby Drake and you know what a nice boy he is" she said. He sighed. "fine but if he hurts her" He warned. "Then you can gut him like a fish and in the hospital all keep him under the illiuson that he is a six year old girl" She told him because she cared about laura to. He ran his hands through her long hair. " So they didnt try to sell you the come back to the x-men pitch?" He asked "Well...Jubilee asked if I had thought about joining x-squad but I told her that even though I loved being a x-man I needed to be with you right now" she said. "really?" He said raising a eybrow "Yeah I told you I was just going over to see the girls for awhile, meet Rogue's Baby boy, and Kittys ring and talk to Amara and Jubilee" she said "How is he?" Logan asked he wanted to see them all, he wanted to see rogue's son see halfpint walk down the isle probly walk her to, see how the x-men have been, if they where still training hard, see chuck and hank and ro again, watch those fresh faced kids grow more and more each day into x-men, but he couldnt go back there see them and leave knowing that next time it could be one of them. "He is beautiful and healthy, Little Logan Laboa" told him she saw that worried look in his eyes. "Logan im not going out there I promise" she said. "If you where out there with them, risking your life, Its bad enough they without me to protect them but you...I couldnt go on if " He started. "Nothing is going to happen to me, your not getting off that easily, I am going to be with you forever, weather you like it or not" She said. making him smile again. "Sides you dont belong on little x-squad anyways" He said. "They have really stepped up logan there not just the extra's anymore you will seee" She said the frown ws back he wasnt sure he would. Things had been hard for him since Jean, since the professor told him he need to get away for awhile, ever since he left he couldnt bring himself to going back.  
"now stop mopping around about being on vacation, alot of people like vacation" she said. "I dont" He grumbled. She leaned in close to her lover her hands on his bare chest and whispering in his ear "Then your not doing it right" she said suductivly.  
She had saved him in away he never knew possible and never thought needed, without her he wouldnt have been able to get over or even survive one of his first students deaths. One thing was for sure Logan would always hold on to Adrianna as the professor said all those years ago. He couldnt imagine his life without her and he would never have to. Come on darlin lets go in" He told her his hand on her waist as he took her in the room. He loved to take care of Adrianna but he knew that she was taking care of him in many ways.

The End

**I hope you like it and ceck out my other stories. Dont forget to review, thanks for reading!**


End file.
